cfzcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Getting to understand the economy
Allright, you joined the server. You probably also bought a plot. If not, search for a For Sale sign. Look at the sign and type this in the chat: /ss buy. It will lag a bit, but don't worry. If it's finished, the sign should pop out of the ground and you're ready to go building. Money on this server The server currency is Dollars. To check your money amount, use /balance ''to find out. You usually start with $300, which is enough to buy a small plot in the Newbies District. Getting money Not much to say. It will be explained later in the article. Just this: the easiest way to get money when you've just started playing on the server is: Mining. ''Tons of mining. Mine while you're listening the song Diggy diggy hole. Selling and buying in the shops Now you got your ores it's time to sell them. Go to the ShopKeeper in the Spawn (type /spawn to go there) and go up the stairs to meet him. Right-click him to open the buy/sell window. If you wish to sell items, click the item in 'your '''inventory. Look in the chat, and it should say something like: item:$price. If it says you can't sell those items there, you have bad luck. Search somewhere else to sell that stuff like on the market. If you wish to buy them, click the item in '''his '''inventory (the upper inventory which is called ''Chest). It should say about the same thing in the chat, and click again to confirm you want to sell the item. Not too hard, isn't it? Selling and buying in the Auction House If you wish to trade other things you can't trade at the ShopKeeper, it's about time to get on the AuctionHouse. Go here to get there. You'll have to log in with your MineCraft account, and you can start auctioning. You can buy items using the Home. ''Enter the amount of items you want to buy in the input field and click ''Buy. Done! If you want to get it in-game, go to My items ''and press ''Mail It. Then go in-game to the Auction Area and search for the Mailbox sign. It should be clear how to use it. If you want to sell items, take the item you want to put on the Auction with you. Right-click the sign with Mailbox deposit or something similar with the item you want to put there. The go to the AuctionHouse, go to My Auctions. ''You should see a kind of form. Select the item you wish to put on auction and input the quantity and price per piece. Click on the big button and you're done! Now wait for people to buy your stuff. Some tips on getting money These include some of my own tips I discovered while getting my money (Dutch you know). *Invest in a shop: it may be expensive to build, but if you're selling at a good price you can get a lot of customers. Eventually you'll make some profits with it. **Warning: You need to sell it at a good price: This means you can't make profits if you buy things at your shop and sell it somewhere else. Also, you need to sell it cheaper than your competitors. **Just having a shop doesn't work. You need to advertise your shop. Say things to people like: ''"Have you seen my shop? It's very cheap.". By the way, don't make people sick of you saying the same over and over again. Then they probably never come to your shop. Easy thing to do is hanging a sign on the 'Advertisement place'. *Don't buy useless stuff. Which includes plots. As you can have up to three plots, it's annoying you have to get rid of a plot you don't use and nobody wants to buy it. The plots you have for sale are still owned by you. Which basically means you have to really '''sell '''it to somebody else. Not just set it for sale. *Be careful with the things you buy or sell. Always search for the highest profits you can make with it. If you want to buy: search for cheap or ask people whether they want to sell stuff cheap to you. *Get the Mining skill. You should get the Explorer profession. The skill will let some blocks you mine drop... Yeah that's right: Diamonds. *Last but not least: Don't waste your time just walking around while you're alone on the server. Go mining buddy. Get money. You need it. What is good to sell and what's not This is the basic selling chart what's good and what's not. The rest is up to you to get money!